drifting together
by tasha595
Summary: Han had never thought that his opinions on high school girls would change until one night. After seeing Tasha will Han's opinions change will he be able to stick to his principles? Will he push her away or accept her?
1. Chapter 1

Han had never thought that his thought about his opinions on high school girls would change so much in one night after seeing Tasha. Han hoped he would never see her again after that night. That was until Sean announced that she was his cousin and was going to live with Han. Will Han be able to stick to his principles? Will he push her away and I his feelings will love bloom?

I jumped up waking up from my nightmare to see my friend Adeline next to me, a worried look on her face. I looked around and calmed down when I saw I was in a plane. "Are you okay?" asked Adeline her hand on my shoulder. I just nodded. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare. I'm okay now." I said giving her a small reassuring smile. Adeline smiled."Good because guess what? We're here!" "Really?" I asked. "Yeah course we are so wake up properly" Melanie replied bouncing up and down on her seat fiddling with the belt. Just then an air hostess stopped next to the girls and said something in Japanese. "I wonder what that meant." I asked. Mel looked at me and sighed. "Your half Japanese." This just made me roll my eyes so what if I was half Japanese I didn't really look Japanese. I was born and brought up in Florida this was my first trip to Tokyo. Besides I was still half asleep. "We are now entering we will be landing in Tokyo in a few minutes. All passengers are asked to put their seatbelts on. Thank you." replied Adeline realising that Tash had no idea."I guessed that." I said calm. Now it was Adeline's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah I bet" We did as we were told. "This trip to Tokyo is going to be amazing. Can you believe that we're finally going on a trip on our own?" Adeline asked joyously.

"I know! We're finally here 18 and legal adults, parent free!" I replied smiling. "It just sucks that after two days you'll be leaving me to go to flight out to china and I'm permanently staying here" I complained. "Ow come on chances are your parents will let you go home in a few months. Just be on your best behaviour and show them that you can be a good girl and you can go home simple" replied Adeline like it was the most obvious thing. If only it was that simple a few months are going to be like a few years being away from my friends and being with a group of strangers. I promised them ill be on my best behaviour to get back to them as soon as possible but that's easier said then done. I mean I'm not bad it's just that I have a habit of breaking the speeding rules and happen to party with the friends my parents can't stand. I just can't seem to help running into trouble and I couldn't believe my parents thought being in Tokyo was going to change that fact.

"I can't wait for some fun. Besides I heard that in some clubs you're allowed to drink if you're 18! And guess what y friend said japans guys in Tokyo are sooo hot there two days you and me are going to have so much fun" said Adeline trying to cheer me up.

"Yes Japanese boys aren't as good as you think." I replied still feeling down. Adeline however was ready for the boys but me…not so much. I had fallen in love and had my heart broken to know that you can never really trust guys. Adeline however was the type of girl that had a new boyfriend every week.

"Why do you have to be so negative? For all you know you might meet your true love here." Adeline groaned. "Yeah, I'm sure I fall in love and end up living the rest of my life here in Tokyo" I replied sarcastically. Tue love I scoffed.

Me and Adeline stood outside the airport. No one was coming to receive them they were going to stay in a hotel and have fun until Adeline left and then Tash had to go and live with her step brother.

I looked at the car in front of me and shrieked with joy. "Is this seriously the car we'll be renting?" I asked looking at Adeline who was laughing at my reaction.

"Yes, if your name is Natasha smith then this is the car that was reserved for you," the man said. He handed me the keys and started walking away. I just stood there staring at the car until Adeline's voice brought me out of my day dream. "Your dad way of saying sorry for sending you out here" "these two days are going to be amazing" I said opening the trunk and putting my stuff in.

Adeline stood next to me."Do you think all of our stuff will fit in here?" asked Adeline looking at the amount of bags we had. "Yes, if not then we'll put it in the back seats. Hurry up I just want to get as far away from the airport as I can before I get too tempted to just catch the next flight back home" I replied.

"Yeah, I'll just put my stuff in the back seat." Adeline replied as she walked to the passenger side and opened the door.

I sat in the car waiting for Adeline to sit in the passenger seat. As soon as Adeline had her seat belt on I started the car. The engine purred and I looked at Adeline w. "This is awesome!"

"Wow, this place is huge look at the amount of people around it just so" Adeline said not being able to finish her sentence.

"Colourful!" I finished for her. We had just made it into the heart of the city and there were bright lights everywhere.

As soon as we got to the hotel "Wow, this hotel is wow!" Adeline said still in shock this was the first time we were in Tokyo and it was defiantly a culture shock from Florida.

A doorman came and opened the door. "Welcome to our Hotel" he said with a heavy accent. I could see Adeline practically drooling over him. I admit he was kind of cute with his light brown hair and black eyes. He looked about 20 or 22. "I'm ken."

"Hi, I'm Adeline" she said sticking her hand out. He shook it and helped her out. Adeline was blushed a dark red as soon as he touched her hand. The fact that Adeline was pale because of the fact she was anaemic really didn't help her hide her blush. Luckily for me I had a lightly tanned skin tone which made it hard for people to see me blushing. I and Adeline had totally different looks. Adeline had short brown hair which came to her shoulder and was naturally straight. Me on the other hand had long black hair which came half way down my back when it was dead straight which was rarely. My hair was naturally fell into loose curls and framed my face. This was a good thing because it meant I dint have to send ages on it in the mornings. Although I did have a side fringe which I had to straighten.

"I'm Natasha." I said told ken even though I knew he wasn't listening. I just wanted to drop the hint to Adeline that I didn't like him. You see Natasha is my full name but everyone I like calls me Tash whenever I tell someone to call me Natasha it usually means I don't like them. Ken was cute but this was supposed to be a girl's trip until Adeline left me. Adeline however didn't seem to be listening to me any more than ken was because she was still staring at him. Ow great here we go I thought as I walked into the hotel.

Once I got our keys from reception I turned around to see Adeline giving ken her most seductive smile. I looked around the hotel waiting for Adeline to finish her flirting. The hotel lobby was huge it had white coloured walls with white floors, the furniture was also white and posh, there was a small fountain in the middle of the lobby under the chandelle. After looking at the hotel I looked down at myself I was wearing skinny blue jean, white tank top with a long grey cardigan over it and a pair of black boots. I looked so out of place especially with all the business men and women in suits coming and going. Dad had really spent a lot of money on this hotel.

I finally got bored of waiting for Adeline so I decided to go over to her. "Hey I got our keys" I told Adeline expecting a response. Adeline didn't say anything instead she glared at me for interrupting her conversation. "So its room 121 and I'm gona go take a shower I'll see you later here's your key" I told Adeline handing her the key. "Yeah thanks ill be up in a minute" replied Adeline giving me a smile before turning back to ken. I rolled my eyes after turning around. A minute for Adeline was a minimum of half an hour.

After a good half an hour I got out the shower to see Adeline sitting on the bed looking through her suitcase for something. "What are you looking for" I asked. "You'll never believe this" said Adeline enthusiastically. "Ow I bet I won't" I replied opening my suitcase. Adeline looked at me and glared. "What?" I asked after a few seconds of her staring at me.

Adeline put her hands on her hips. This was never a good sign. "Don't 'what' me! I was having a conversation with ken and you rudely interrupted" she huffed. This just made me laugh. "Conversation is when you talk to someone not when you drool over a guy. Especially one that you just met? Besides if I didn't interrupt your conversation you wouldn't know what room we were in." I replied searching for my phone charger. I heard Adeline take a deep breath. "ken offered to show us to an amazing club tonight and his even bringing a friend with him for you it's been less than twenty four hours and we already have dates can you believe it!" Adeline said jumping up and down. I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really worried about Adeline.

"I'll bring a friend for me what are you pimping me out already" I laughed. "Course I am a girls got to make a living right" laughed Adeline. I really wasn't in the mood to go out but I knew I didn't have a choice.

"I think we're going to a club which means you are dancing got it" Adeline told me sternly. "I'm not grinding on anyone that I don't know." I replied holding my hand up. I loved to dance but hated being groped by strangers.

Adeline shrugged, "Yeah, sure you know you'll end up grinding on him. Plus you need to have some fun. Let loose. Come on if anyone knows how to party then it's you" "yeah I think that's one of the reason I'm here" I complained. If looks could kill then the look that Adeline gave me would defiantly send me six feet under.

"Fine, I'll try to let loose and have fun." I said. Making Adeline give me a bone crushing hug. "Come we only have four hours to get ready"

Four hours later

"You better be ready by now ken will be here any minute now!" yelled Adeline.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I am ready just give me a sec will you god."

Adeline crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the bed. When there was knock on the door. The knock made Adeline jump up and run to the door. As soon as Adeline got to the door she took a deep breath and straightened her plain black staples dress which was way too short for her before opening the door.

Adeline shut the door after a few seconds of speaking to someone on the other side "Tash you have ten seconds or I'm going to leave without you!" Adeline threatened with a deadly serious look on her face.

This made me laugh. "You do realise that you don't have the keys?" I asked Adeline spinning the keys on my finger. This made Adeline glare at me. "Okay captain obvious just come on" wined Adeline.

I stepped and took a look at myself. I had left my hair to naturally curly. The only makeup I applied was mascara and eye shadow to make my eyes which were a strange mix of blue and green stand out more. I also applied a light coat of lip gloss. I didn't need any foundation.

I looked down at my dress

Flashback

"'Aren't you suppose to be ready?" asked Adeline who was sitting on the bed putting her black heels on.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear" I answered looking at my dresses. It was now Adeline's turn to roll her eyes as she came to stand next to me. "Out of all the dresses you have you can't find anything to wear. You're unbelievable, do you know that?" she said looking at my dresses. "Will its Tokyo and I don't know what they wear in Tokyo" I said pouting like a five year old.

Adeline looked through my clothes. Pulling out several dresses and holding them in front of me before throwing them on the bed.

"This ow my god I found it its perfect!" yelled Adeline. I looked up at her to see her holding a short red dress with one strap on the right shoulder. "Look here's some shoes to go with it too!" said Adeline holding them in her other hand. I just took the dress and heels from Adeline and went to put them on knowing Adeline would kill me if I didn't wear them. Once I put the dress and heels on I looked in the mirror. Dam I did look good.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom Adeline ran over to me. "Wow! I told you it would look perfect on you" smiled Adeline.

End of flashback.

Me and Adeline walked out of the hotel to see ken in a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He was standing by our car with his friend. His friend was also cute. Maybe all Japanese guys were cute after all. He was wearing black jeans and a blue t shirt.

As me and Adeline got closer to the car ken saw us and smiled at us. Well more like at Adeline. "Hey you look beautiful both of you. This is my friend Toshi." Said ken introducing us. "Hi I'm Natasha and this is Adeline" I replied with a smile on my face. He was cute but I wasn't interested.

"So shall we go" I asked when everyone was quiet. "Yeah I'll give you the directions" said Toshi as we all sat in the car.

The club was about fifteen minutes away. As soon as I parked the car I could hear the loud music beating. I looked at the long line and frowned. "The line is huge It's going to take us forever to get in" I complained. Toshi came to my side of the car and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it ill find a way to get in quickly" he replied.

Adeline and ken walked over to us as well. "Its okay well get us in come on follow us." Said Adeline with a cheeky smile on her face. I knew that smile and it never ended well. As we walked to the door Adeline whispered to me to tell me to pull me flirt with the bouncers. That was the oldest trick in the book to get into a club quickly. I had used it a million times before but I was not going to try that here. "No way" I whispered back to Adeline. But as soon as we got to the door I looked behind and saw the line and decided to just go along with Adeline's idea. We both smiled innocently at the bouncers who let us in easily.

As soon as we got into the club looked at me. "See I told you" smiled Adeline. Like I needed tips from her on how to get into clubs.

Adeline and ken went straight to dance leaving me and Toshi standing in an awkward silence as we walked to sit on an empty table.

"Everything okay with you and Adeline you looked a bit annoyed with her before" asked Toshi. "Its no big deal" I replied. "Would you like a drink" asked Toshi. "Yeah um ill have a margarita please" I said smiling at Toshi. Toshi walked to the bar. I watched him go until he disappeared into the crowd. I looked around. The club was packed there were people dancing on the floor and even tables. I looked at the dance floor and saw Adeline and ken grinding on each other. Yep she was defiantly getting laid tonight I thought.

"Here you go" whispered someone in my ear. I jumped back to see Toshi smiling at me. I put a hand on my heart to calm myself and forced myself to smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump. Here's your drink." Apologised Toshi handing me my drink.

I took a long sip before replying. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Toshi not looking too convinced.

"Yeah its fine" I replied smiling at him. When a guy came up to him and gave shook his hand. "Ill be back in a sec you don't mind do you" asked Toshi. "No its fine take your time" I answed. His friend just smiled at me. As Toshi walked into the crowd with his friend I looked around the club again.

That's when my eyes landed on him. The first thought that came to my mind was wow.

In walked a guy with long black hair. He had the type of eyes that can see right through people and his lips were small but full. Couldn't believe my eyes. He was beautiful, too beautiful to seem real. His skin was a pale white, a little to pale. He was good looking but there was also something about him that you just couldn't put your finger on that make you want to keep looking at him.

I thought about how his hair would feel like and how his lips would taste. Ow my god Tash get a grip what the hell are you doing dreaming about a guy you don't even know and is problem about twenty two. Stop looking at him. _I scolded myself. _

As soon as he walked two girls walked up to him in dresses that left nothing to the imagination. They all sat on the table which I had a great view of. So much for not looking at him.

I looked down at my drink. I had half of it still left. "Wow the drinks in Tokyo really are stronger than back home" I muttered to myself. As I looked up I made eye contact with him. He had a blank expression on his face but his eyes seemed to see right through me. I could feel myself blushing at being caught looking at him. Luckily the lights were dim and I had tanned skin so hopefully he couldn't see it. He maintained eye contact until I broke it by looking back down at my phone which had vibrated.

**I love you Tash and I'm only sending you to Tokyo for your own benefit you know that right. I'll always love you**

**Dad **

I smiled at my dad's my own benefit yeah right I wasn't that bad

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped in my seat for the second time tonight.

I turned around to see Adeline smiled at me. For some reason I felt disappointment. "Aren't you a little jumpy?" she asked laughing. Great she was drunk.

I rolled me eyes. I turned around to see the mystery guy looking at me with a smirk on his face. Great he saw that. He must think that I'm such an idiot, I felt so embarrassed. Adeline sat down in front of me. Luckily blocking my view of the mystery guy. "Were is Toshi" asked Adeline looking around. "With a friend of his he'll be back soon" I answered finishing off my drink.

"Were is ken" I asked realising he wasn't around. "He had a phone call he had to take." Answed Adeline looked around to see if she could spot him. A smile came on her lips which meant she had spotted him. I turned to look in the same direction as Adeline and saw ken and Toshi both come together. The boys sat next to us and smiled.

"So what were you guy's talking about" asked Toshi

"Nothing much just girl talk answered Adeline. Suddenly a new song came on and most of the people in the club run to the dance floor. Adeline saw my confused face. "It's a really popular Japanese song come lets all dance" said Adeline as she stood up and pulled ken with her. Toshi stood up and held his hand out to me which I took. I didn't want to dance but I had told Adeline I would and if I didn't I would never hear the end of it. Adeline was grinding on ken while mouthing the words to the song.

"to dance you have to move come on Tash were the party animal I know" laughed adeline. I listened to the beat and started to move to the rhythm. I turned and looked to see if the mysterious guy was watching me. He had two guys practically on top of him but he was focused on me. For some reason I wanted to make a good impression even if I was never going to see him again so I carried on dancing.

Han P.O.V

I really couldn't be bothered to go to an outside club on the other side of town but I let myself be talked into by everyone else after all it gave me a chance to meet new girls so why not. I gave the bouncers money to get in. I walked in and two girls came up to me. I went and sat down with them when they started telling me about themselves. I wasn't really interested when I felt someone staring at me. I looked at the two girls with me she were gorgeous so I didn't look around to see who was staring at me. It wasn't until I realised how shallow these girls were that I turned to have a look around. I looked up at to see the girl looking as bored as I felt. She was looking down opposite on a table alone.

She had curly black hair that went down her back with a side fringe. She looked up at me. The club was dark but the flashing lights allowed me to see her eyes. They weren't a common brown or black. They were a strange mix of blue and green. There was something her eyes that stopped me from looking away. She didn't seem japanse. Her skin was tanned but not the fake tan that most girls have. She could have been perhaps half Japanese. She looked around nineteen twenty. I didn't know why I maintained eye contact with her until she looked down blushing. It made her look cute. She looked at her phone and smiled. It was the type of smile that when people see it they automatically want to smile.

I didn't know why I was looking at her she seemed a little young for me and she definitely didn't seem like the one night stand or short fling type.

I looked at the girls with me then back to the cute girl. Another girl came up behind her making her jump. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. The cute girl looked at her and smiled but for some reason she looked a bit disapointed. She looked at me and blushed I couldn't help the smile on my lips she was entertaining to watch. Even though she was very embarrassed. Her friend sat so I couldn't see her. Two guys went and sat down at her table. I turned my attention to the girl on my left who had her hand on my leg. When I looked around again her table was empty. I looked on the dance floor to see her dancing with some guy.

My jaw dropped when I saw her outfit. She was wearing a short red short dress which clung to every part of her body. She had high heels that made her smooth tanned legs look even longer than they were. She was beautiful. I quickly closed my mouth and put a blank expression on my face again.

Halfway through the song he started grinding on the guy she was dancing with.

For the first time in a long time a girl was making me hard without even trying. I was always calm and had self control a fact I was very proud of. But this girl was making me close control.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up pulling the girl on my left and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere quite. She just nodded. Why was a strange girl making me lose control I've seen sexier girls hell I've been with sexier girls but there's something about her. Luckily for me ill never see her again so I can just forget her like a dream.

Please review to let me know if you want this story updated review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people who reviewed

scbear7

Emzy2k11

bookfreak25

I am so glad that people like this story because no one reviewed my last attempt at a Han story because I don't think anyone liked it but I'm so happy you guys do like this one. I am really sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I had the chapter typed but my document closed before I had a chance to save any of it. Don't you just hate it when that happens? But I promise my next chapter will come soon so please review it really does mean a lot and helps.

Flashback

While dancing Tash had seen the guy she had been staring at walk out of the club with the girl next to him. Great he was a player who only came to find a good lay. Thought Tash bitterly. After everyone had got tired of dancing Adeline had decided to leave with ken without even telling Tash. Adeline had chosen to send a quick text instead knowing that Tash would try to stop. While reading the text Tash had actually laughed so she had been right before when she thought that Adeline was going to get laid. Unfortunately for Tash she had been left alone with Toshi who for some reason thought he was going to get lucky like ken. Tash had very bluntly told Toshi that she wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole causing him to take some random blond hair girl home. Tash had felt extremely guilty after on her drive to the hotel for what she said to Toshi but she just couldn't help it. Tash was feeling really annoyed the guy she had been staring at turned out to be a player and her friend had totally ditched her to get laid. Tash hadn't even wanted to go to the club but only agreed for Adeline's sake. It had taken Tash a good two hours of driving and asking four people for directions to get back to the hotel. Tash had a very bad sense of direction a fact that Adeline knew very well but had ignored.

End of flashback

Adeline had spent the last two day spending most of her time with ken rather than Tash. Tash had chosen to spend most of her time in the hotel rather than trying to go out and ending up lost. "I'm really sorry Tash for making you feel left out but I promise the next time we meet ill make it up to you will have a great girls only weekend yeah" said Adeline as she watched Tash put her bags in the pre paid taxi. It was finally time for Adeline to go back to the airport and for Tash to go see her cousin. "Yeah whatever" muttered Tash as she looked for the address that her cousin had given her. After emptying her handbag Tash found the small crumpled white piece of paper. Tash carefully flattened the paper before handing it to the taxi driver. "Great well I'm off ill see you later" said Tash turning to Adeline. "Don't look so nervous your gona be fine" said Adeline giving Tash a hug in an attempt to reassure Tash. Tash also put her arms around Adeline even though Tash was annoyed at Adeline she was still her friend and the only old friend she would be seeing for a long time. "Text me when you get there and try to stay out of trouble" said Adeline in a very strict motherly tone. "Ill try mommy" laughed Tash. "See I even managed to get a smile out of you before I left" smiled Adeline watching Tash getting into the taxi. Tash turned and waved to Adeline as the taxi started driving off. After Adeline was out of sight Tash turned around and let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding in.

Everyone who met always assumed that Tash was a very confident person which she was but even Tash got nervous at times. Tash looked out of the window and realised that what she had heard about Tokyo really was true. Tokyo really was city which didn't sleep. It was around eight in Tokyo but that didn't mean the city was dark. Every part of the street was lit up by different coloured lights flashing. Tash noticed the hundreds of people on the street seemed to be in their own world in a rush to be going somewhere in their separate directions. After getting bored of looking out the window Tash played with the small charm bracelet on her wrist it was a gift from her cousin for eighteenth which was a week ago. Tash thought about her relationship with her cousin while she sat in the back of the taxi. Sean and Tash had been very close growing up. Tasha's dad and Sean's mom were brother and sister who lived near each other. It wasn't until Tash and Sean were ten that Tash had to move to Orlando because her dad had managed to find a better job. Sean and Tash were both devastated when Tash had to leave because both Sean and Tash didn't have any siblings all that had was each other. Sean and Tash had always stayed in touch. Tash always knew exactly what was going on in Sean's life however there were things that Sean didn't know about Tash well just one thing in particular. Tash knew how much Sean worried about Tash because she seemed to have the same attraction to trouble as he did only Tash was better at getting out of her trouble.

Tash was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't realise that the taxi had stopped. The sound of the taxi drivers heavily accented voice brought Tash out of her little day dream. "You are here" Tash looked around and was to find that she was outside a strange building which looked like a garage/ warehouse. There weren't any normal houses around the place looked a bit creepy to Tash. "Are you sure" asked Tash sounding very unsure. The driver just nodded looking a bit offended that Tash had asked him that question. Tash slowly got out the taxi and took her bags from the boot. The taxi driver drove away immediately after Tash had taken her bags because it was already pre paid by the hotel. Tash stood awkwardly looking around for the door. Tash suddenly felt like she was in a horror movie when the girl finds herself in an abandoned house with a serial killer. Maybe her mom had been right and Tash shouldn't have watched so many horror movies.

Tash saw a small door in the corner and pushed in open. "Hello anyone here Sean" said Tash nervously. Tash walked in and realised she had been right when she thought that the building was a garage. Tash felt like was in heaven when she looked at the cars around. Tash left her bags in the corner and looked at the different cars. "Hey can I help you?" asked a voice from behind Tash making her jump. Tash turned and saw a black kid with his hair braided wearing a tracksuit that was two sizes to big for him.

Twinkie POV

Crap I'm so late thought Twinkie has he headed downstairs to his car. Twinkie stopped on the stairs when he saw a girl with her back to him staring at one of Han's cars. The girl was defiantly wasn't a model and that was the first thing he noticed. Not because the girl didn't have a nice body because she did but it was her clothes that showed that she wasn't a model. She was wearing a white ruffled skirt and a blue of the shoulder top. Her long black hair seemed to fall into natural curls down her back. "Hey can I help you?"

End of POV

Twinkie laughed at Tasha's reaction. "Hi um yeah I'm looking for Sean" asked Tash looking around in case she could spot him. "Shit you his cousin right" said Twinkie as he realised who this girl was. "You're not meant to be here till next week according to Sean" said Twinkie more to himself rather than Tash. "He forgot I'm gona kill him" mumbled Tash before looking back up to Twinkie. "Well for that your gona need to go to the races because his not here" laughed Twinkie seeing the annoyed look on Tasha's face. "You know I'm heading out to the races and I can take you if you want" offered Twinkie starting to feel bad for the girl in front of him. Seeing the look on Tasha's face Twinkie put his hands up in front of him in surrender. "Hey I'm just offering because Sean's my best friend and you're his cousin I'm just trying to help no funny business besides you're my home girl from America right." Tash looked carefully at Twinkie Sean had mentioned his best friend Twinkie who was black. "Your Twinkie" asked Tash to make sure. "Yeah so if you want you can come with me or wait here until the races finish because the party will be here so its up to you but I've got to roll now so" trailed of Twinkie. Twinkie liked to get to the races early so he could flirt with the girl and he would have more time to sell his goods. Thinking about his goods Twinkie took a closer look at Tash she was defiantly good looking and had the whole cute look going on. If she tried she could defiantly convince the guys in Tokyo to but whatever she was selling. Tash snapped Twinkie out of his thoughts. "You know ill just ride with you I'm dying to see Sean" said Tash with a shrug.

Twinkie parked his car and turned to Tash who didn't look like she was planning on getting out of the car. "So you planning on sitting here all night because if you wana kill Sean you sort of need to get out the car" joked Twinkie. Tash and Twinkie had become quite good friends during their ride together. Twinkie and Tash had hit it of straight away. Twinkie liked Tasha's sense of humour and Tash liked how friendly Twinkie was. "I can get out of the car" said Tash pouting slightly. "Why" asked Twinkie getting confused. "Look at me I'm not dressed for the races." Tash had been to plenty of races and knew how to dress up but she hadn't planned on going to the races today so she had chosen to dress causally. "Hey if you're worried about those gladiator sandals then I have a pair of hot sneakers that ill let you have for a shocking sixty percent off" laughed Twinkie. Instead of commenting Tash just glared at Twinkie before looking out of the window.

Tash spotted Sean straight away bent over the hood of a car. As soon as Tash saw Sean her angry at Sean forgetting the day she was coming and the clothes she was wearing didn't seem to matter anymore to Tash. Tash got out the car and walked up to Sean. Twinkie got out the car and watched Tash approach Sean. Tash stood directly behind Sean and put her hand on his eyes. "Guess who" whispered Tash in Sean's left ear. Sean could recognise that voice anywhere. "Tash" screamed Sean turning around and picking Tash up in a hug before spinning her around. "Sean I'm wearing a skirt" laughed Tash. Sean finally put Tash down but didn't release her from his bone crushing hug. Sean looked at Tash genuinely happy that she was here in Tokyo. Tash had always been close to him but in the last few months he had felt that Tash was becoming more and more distant from him. But now that Tash was here it would be like old times when he and Tash lived near each other. "Sean I need to breath" whispered Tash causing Sean to pull back and stare at Tash. "Wow I can't believe you here glad you're not supposed to be her until next week" asked Sean with a confused face. "great it hasn't even been five minutes since you got here and your already trying to get rid of me god love you too" laughed Tash. Sean just rolled his eyes and pulled Tash into another hug. "I'm sorry and I love you too" said Sean. Tash suddenly realised that the volume of the music had been turned down and everyone was staring at them. "Sean why is everyone staring at us" asked Tash. Sean pulled back and saw that indeed everyone was looking at them.

"Who cares come on I want you to meet some people" said Sean dragging Tash. "Sean you do realise the I have a perfectly good pair of legs right" asked Tash. "Great then you can use them to walk faster cant you" said Sean as he pulled Tash over to Neela. "Tash this is Neela and Neela this is my cousin that I told you about" Neela and Tash smiled at each. "Hold on Sean this is Neela" asked Tash looking at Sean. "Yeah" replied Sean unsure about where Tash was going with this. "Neela as in your girlfriend Neela?" asked Tash. Sean just nodded getting more confused by the second. "Hold on you actually really pretty and yet your voluntarily going out with Sean" asked Tash smiling at Neela. "What can I say it was a momentary lapse of judgement" laughed Neela. "Hey I'm right here guys." Huffed Sean trying not to smile. "So Natasha are you half Japanese" asked Neela secretly hopping that Tash was only half Japanese so she would be the only one. "Yeah my moms actually from around here but she moved to America when she married my day and you can call me Tash" answered notice. Hearing Tash allow Neela to call her by her nickname made Sean relax a little and pull Tash into a side hug. Sean had hoped that Neela and Tash would get along and Tash had just given the green light that she liked Neela by allowing her to use Tasha's nickname. Sean had always found it funny when Tash was picky about who called her Tash or Natasha. But hey that was Tash for you a little weird. "Okay and this is" said Sean before he was cut off by Tash. "Twinkie my new best friend isn't that right Twink" laughed Tash. "Hell yeah home girl" laughed Twinkie. Seeing Sean's confused face Twinkie decided to explain. "I met her at the garage and drove her here" realisation came across Sean's face. "Less than twenty four hours and you're already taking my friends." Smiled Sean pulling Tash to over to Earl and Reiko. Sean introduced them and Tash straightaway realised that they were going out by the way they looked at each other. They made a really cute couple according to Tash. "And now I want you to meet Han" said Sean turning Tash around. "Yes the almighty Han that you cant stop talking about" laughed Tash as she allowed Sean to turn her. Tash instantly stopped talking when she saw who Han was. The guy she liked at the club who was a player.

Han POV

Voices and music echoed in my ears. The floor vibrating to the beat of the music. I was as usual surrounded by a massive crowd of girls. Yep this was defiantly the life. I thought while I leaned against my new car that I had fixed up with a bag of snacks in one hand as I observed the scene. Sean was bent over his engine while Neela, Reiko and earl stood next to it talking. I noticed Twinkie's car drive into an empty spot from the corner of my eye. That was strange what took him so long he said he forgot something at the garage but it shouldn't have took him that long but who cares his here now. Twink parked his car but didn't seem to be getting out I was about to go over when I saw a girl come out of his car. So this is what he had forgotten at the garage was it. The girl looked good from the back and had a nice pair of legs that her short skirt showed of perfectly. Her legs seemed to go like the girl from the club. Han hadn't been able to forget that girl for some reason there was just something in her gaze that drew Han to her. Shaking his head I scolded myself for thinking about some random girl that I was never going to meet again when I was surrounding by sexy girls. I looked watched the girl approach Sean with Twinkie following her. The girl put her hands on Sean's eyes what the hell all of a sudden Sean pulled the girl into a hug and started spinning her around. The girl was a really sweet laugh. Sweet dam it I need to stop spending so much time around Sean and Neela its turning me sappy. Sean introduced the girl as his cousin. Ahh so this was the girl Sean had begged me to let live in the garage and actually turn a storage room into a bedroom. I slowly walked up behind Sean to meet the girl I had heard so much about. The girls comment to Neela made me laugh. Yep she has a sense of humour at least. Sean turned and saw me "And now I want you to meet Han" said Sean turning the girl around. Yes the almighty Han that you cant stop talking about" laughed the girl causing me to smirk. The girl turned and crap this was the girl that I had seen at the club and thought about for the last two days. The name Natasha or Tash as she preferred to be called suited her. She might have looked sexy at the club but now she just looked beautiful but wait she was Sean's cousin she was in high school. This was not going to end well

End of Han POV

"Tash this is the guy you'll be living with" said Sean looking down. Tasha's face went from surprised to shocked. "What" shouted Tash glaring at Sean.

Review Review


End file.
